


Wrapped Up

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 17: Tinsel
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Kudos: 53





	Wrapped Up

"Okay," Alec mumbled. "Just how much tinsel does everyone think they need?"

Magnus giggled, swinging their intertwined fingers back and forth as they walked.

"I don't know Alexander. Tinsel is just a common decoration. It's cheap and easy to put up. Plus it lasts forever."

They decided to take a stroll through Alicante together, everyone had started to decorate their homes and buildings so the city was full of Christmas lights that they got a good view of from the balcony. But, Magnus had decided that he wanted to see them all up close and Alec could never say no to his husband.

Magnus squeezed his hand, "It's all so beautiful. I love the way Christmas looks."

Alec couldn't help but look at Magnus as he responded, sighing happily. "Yeah, it is."

They continued to walk down the street, past a few families and couples that said hello as they passed and as they were walking past a building something completely unexpected happened.

"Shit!" Someones yelled, causing them to both look up. "Heads up."

Then suddenly a long thread of tinsel fell on top of them. At the same time Magnus slipped on some ice on the ground so they both fell down on to the group in a heap, tinsel tangled around them and Alec groaned as snow began to seep through his clothes. Magnus giggled softly, burying his face into his shoulder as his laughs grew louder. Alec just grumbled in fake annoyance.

"I hate tinsel."

Magnus peek up at him, their noses brushing together. Magnus didn't bother to move off of him and Alec couldn't make himself care no matter how much he tried. His husband pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek then rubbed their noses together, the both of them ignoring the cold.

"I can't say I'm mad that this happened," Magnus mumbled.

Alec drowned, shifting a little. "Yeah, well," he said. "You're not the one laying the snow."

Magnus just giggled again, pressing a few pecks to his lips and really how could he complain with that treatment.

Later, when they finally untangled themselves from the tinsel that had entangled them, Magnus had summoned him some nice, warm clothes that he almost instantly put on. Their home was significantly warmer than it was outside but Alec had laid in that pile of snow for much longer than he probably should have, so it took a little more than just the warm house.

When he was finished he spotted Magnus with the biggest shit eating grain ever and a string of tinsel in his hands.

Alec frowned.

"No."

Magnus giggled softly, moving closer even when he shook his head and tried to step away only to learn he was being held in place by magic.

"Magnus, no!"

Despite his protests Alec couldn't help but laugh as Magnus wrapped the tinsel around him a few times before wrapping the other half around himself until they were pressed together. Alec sighed playfully, wiggling his hands loose to wrap his arms around his husbands waist the best he could.

He pressed a kiss to Magnus' forehead. "I hate you."

"No," Magnus giggled. "You don't."

Alec could only sigh, nuzzling his face into Magnus' neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to check out the #cherrys25daysofmalec tag on Twitter!


End file.
